Sirena
by Sara Darkfield
Summary: -Eres una sirena.- afirmó.   -Sí, pero, por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.-supliqué yo.  -¿Y por qué no debería hacerlo?- preguntó con suspicacia. Yo sólo pude derramar unas lágrimas, sabiendo que no tenía un por qué.
1. Chapter 1

**A mí me encantan las sirenas, ¿sabéis? Esta historia se me ocurrió de repente y me parece un poco irreal, bueno, más de lo normal en los Dramione. **

Séptimo curso en Hogwarts. Harry no vuelve porque está entrando en los estudios de auror; Ron, sin embargo, quiere apoyar a su hermano George con la muerte de el gemelo del último, Fred, lo ayudará a seguir con Sortilegios Weasley. Yo, Hermione Granger, sí he vuelto a Hogwarts. Pienso terminar mis estudios con todo Excelentes para luego poder optar al trabajo que quiera en el mundo mágico. El colegio está completamente reconstruido, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero por desgracia sí pasó.

Entraba tranquilamente por las puertas de Hogwarts, observé cómo la directora McGonagall guiaba a los de primer año al comedor. Los adelanté y entré antes. Todo estaba igual, incluso el techo hechizado. Me senté entre Ginny y Luna y automáticamente dirigí mi mirada a Slytherin. No había vuelto mucha gente de dicha casa, pero enseguida distinguí entre varias cabelleras, una que destacaba más que las demás; Draco Malfoy. Estaba solo en un lado de la mesa, los demás se apartaban de él y lo evitaban de la manera más descarada. Malfoy debió sentir que le miraba porque levantó la mirada del plato vacío y me miró, con curiosidad y altivez. Su mirada grisácea me penetraba, me recordaba a los corales del mar en invierno, cuando algunos se aclaran hasta tal punto que aunque hayan sido del rojo más fuerte visto, se volvían de un color mercurio o simplemente morían. Tuve que apartar la mirada porque Ginny empezó a hablarme junto con Luna, que empezaron a contarme cómo habían pasado el verano.

Una vez terminada la cena, guié a los de primer año de Gryffindor. El sombrero seleccionador había mandado a más de la mitad a Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw. A nuestra casa sólo a unos veinte y a Slytherin diez o poco más. No me extraña. Las casas más involucradas en la guerra habían sido las dos últimas y, aunque hayamos salido vencedores, siempre hay un: por si acaso.

Les enseñé cómo llegar a la sala común, las normas, sus habitaciones, etc. Una vez vi que todos estaban ya acomodados en sus habitaciones me dirigí al baño de prefectos.

Cuando llegué comprobé que todo estuviese vacío y lancé un hechizo para que no pudiesen entrar los fantasmas. Cerré la puerta con llave, abrí los grifos de la gran bañera, me desnudé y luego me adentré en sus aguas. Pude sentir cómo mi cuerpo cambiaba. Apoyé mi espalda en la pared y elevé mi cola verde. ¡Ah! Por si no lo había mencionado, soy una sirena. No como las del lago Negro, no. En el verano me mordió una mientras metía los pies en el mar del mundo mágico. No me convertí en una como ellas porque ellas son las reales, por así decirlo. Yo soy algo parecido a las sirenas de los cuentos pero con los dientes ligeramente más afilados de lo normal, aletas en las manos como las ranas y una cola verde en vez de piernas humanas. No llevaba nada que me cubriese los senos, por eso siempre llevaba cerca la parte de arriba de un bikini para cubrirlos. Ahora no llevaba ninguno porque supuse que no me haría falta. Me convierto en sirena cada vez que el agua moja más de medio cuerpo, por ejemplo, si me tiran un cubo de agua me convierto pero si se me cae un vaso lleno, no.

Me subí al bordillo y moví la aleta de adelante a atrás. Entonces sentí cómo alguien intentaba abrir la puerta del baño y soltaba una maldición por lo bajini. Luego escuché _ese_ hechizo.

-_Alohomora_.- y la puerta se abrió con un 'crac' dejando ver a un Malfoy enfadado. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar para que no viera mi cola, pero aún así lo intenté, tirándome al agua de golpe.

-¿Granger? ¡Te he visto! Y también he visto…- pude escucharlo fuera del agua, yo me había sumergido y no pensaba salir hasta que se fuera.

-No pienso irme sin "saludarte", Granger.- dijo con tono sarcástico. Sentí sus pasos acercarse y pararse al borde de la bañera. Salí a la superficie, sacando sólo mi cabeza.

-¡Vete! ¿Acaso no ves que me estoy bañando?- grité. Él me miró con desprecio y habló:

-Sal del agua, sangre sucia.- dijo arrodillándose.

-No- le respondí yo.

-Sé lo que he visto y no pienso irme sin comprobarlo.- casi gritó con tono autoritario.

-¿Y qué se supone que has visto, Malfoy?- dije intentando parecer inocente.

-Eso no pienso decírtelo hasta haberlo visto.- y entonces empezó a quitarse la túnica con el escudo de Slytherin y luego a desabrocharse la corbata esmeralda seguida de la camisa.

-¡¿Qué haces?- grité yo con horror. No irá a… tirarse al agua conmigo, ¿verdad?

Él me ignoró olímpicamente y se bajó los pantalones, quedándose en bóxers. Me miró y a continuación se metió en el agua. Yo nade velozmente hasta el otro extremo y él, sorprendido, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo. Me eché para atrás y choqué contra el muro.

-Malfoy, si te acercas un solo paso más te petrifico con un hechizo- amenacé.

-Lo dudo bastante; te has dejado la varita entre la ropa, lo he visto.

-Pues entonces gritaré.- dije con miedo a que me descubriera, viendo cómo se acercaba más y más.

-No te atreverías.- dijo con indiferencia, sabiendo que tenía razón. Si gritaba, todos, aparte de él, verían lo que me había pasado.

-¡Te estás bañando con una sangre sucia!- dije en un intento desesperado de apartarlo de mí.

-Me da igual.- susurró a escasos centímetros de mí.

Nos estuvimos mirando un rato cuando él rompió el contacto visual bruscamente y se sumergió en el agua. Entonces pude sentir cómo me agarraba la aleta y salía con ella del agua. Eso me hizo hundirme hasta la nariz, sólo pudiendo ver cómo sonreía con suficiencia y seguía sujetando lo que hace unos minutos había sido un par de piernas. Observaba cómo no me ahogaba, ni pestañeaba, pero sí temblaba. ¿Qué haría luego? _Se lo dirá a todo el mundo_. Me respondía yo, pero no lo hizo, no salió corriendo, sólo sonreía.

-Vamos a hablar.- dijo, y me soltó la aleta. Yo simplemente asentí y nadé a su lado lentamente hasta el borde.

**¿Review? Decidme qué queréis que suceda: que él la comprenda y la ayude o que se lo cuente a todo el mundo. También hay una opción intermedia que es que él la ignore y finja que no ha pasado nada, pero yo creo que eso no tendría mucha gracia. Depende de vuestra opinión constará de 3 capítulos o 5. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Gracias por vuestros Review, MP, favoritos y alertas. Gracias! En recompensa os traigo un nuevo capítulo. º*Montenegro*º**

Se subió al borde y observó cómo saltaba yo para ponerme a su lado. Vi cómo me miraba, pero no la cara. Seguí su mirada y me ruboricé furiosamente.

-¡Eh! ¡No seas pervertido!- grité, intentando cubrirme. Él simplemente se levantó. _Se acabó_. Pensé. _Se lo va a contar a todo Hogwarts._ Seguí pensando, horrorizada. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando volví a sentir su presencia a mi lado. Se sentó y me tiró su camisa.

-Póntela- ordenó, yo le obedecí inmediatamente.

-Gracias- susurré. -¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Quiero saberlo todo.- dijo. Al ver que no respondía volvió a hablar:

-Tú eliges o sólo lo sé yo o lo sabe todo Hogwarts. –dijo a modo de amenaza.

-Está bien.-me rendí. Y empecé a narrarle al completo mi historia.

-Eres una sirena.-afirmó

-Sí, pero por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.- supliqué yo.

-¿Y por qué no debería hacerlo?- preguntó con suspicacia. Yo sólo pude derramar unas lágrimas, sabiendo que no tenía un por qué.

Permanecimos en silencio; él me miraba y yo miraba el agua.

-Vale- dijo al cabo de unos minutos.- No se lo diré a nadie.

-¡Gracias!- dije con alivio.

-Pero no esperes que te ayude en esto.- dijo, estuve tentada a responderle, pero preferí callarme mis comentarios, por si acaso.

Vi cómo se levantaba y se ponía de nuevo la ropa. Se puso los pantalones y la túnica, la corbata la guardó en un bolsillo y, a continuación, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera!-grité. Él paró en seco, pero no se dio la vuelta. –Se te olvida la camisa.-susurré los suficientemente alto como para que me oyese.

-Quédatela.-dijo, se volvió y me guiñó un ojo. Acto seguido se fue, dejando cerrada la puerta.

Yo me quedé ahí, esperando a que se me secara la mitad del cuerpo para poder vestirme. Cuando volví a ser humana me puse la falda, la camisa de Malfoy, la corbata escarlata y la túnica encima. Mi camisa de Gryffindor la guardé. Lo bueno de la túnica era que cubría el escudo que había en la camisa de Slytherin. No tenía ni idea de por qué me había quedado con su camisa puesta… Decidí ignorar los hechos y fui hacia mi habitación en la torre de Gryffindor.

**Pasada una semana…**

Había estado una semana evitando a Malfoy con éxito. Me había convertido en sirena un par de veces y nadie me había vuelto a descubrir. Ni Ginny, ni Luna, ni Harry, ni Ron, ni McGonagall sabían nada, sólo Malfoy. Y, al parecer, había cumplido con su palabra.

Era domingo por la noche e iba en dirección al comedor con mis dos amigas. Entramos, nos sentamos y hablamos. Hubo un momento en la cena en el que Ginny percibió algo por parte de Luna que comentó conmigo.

-Psss- dijo dándome un pequeño codazo en las costillas.

-¿Qué?-susurré yo.

-Luna está extraña.

-Ginny; Luna siempre está extraña.- dije.

-Ya, pero más que antes.- dijo. Yo miré a Luna y vi que era cierto. Mi rubia amiga estaba mirando algo en alguna parte.

-Es cierto- dije yo.

-¡Mira! No me lo puedo creer…- dijo negando con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurré sin entender nada.

-Theodore Nott- dijo ella.

-¿Cómo?- dije y seguí la mirada de Luna, entonces entendí lo que me decía Ginny.

-¡Nott y Luna!-gritó Ginny entre susurros.

-¡Qué fuerte!

-Pero mira a Theo, está guiñándole un ojo a Luna.- dijo Ginny, sorprendida.

-Y Luna le está sonriendo.- dije yo.

-Ya…- pero Ginny se vio interrumpida por unas gotas de agua que caían del techo.

-¡Oh no!- grité yo, al darme cuenta de lo que pasaba. El techo se había descontrolado y estaba empezando a caer un chaparrón de esos que te dejan como si te hubieras metido en una piscina con ropa. Sabía que no me daría tiempo hasta llegar a la puerta sin haberme mojado más de medio cuerpo. Todo el comedor estaba revolucionado. Entonces sentí cómo me echaban algo por encima.

-¡Corre! ¡Ven conmigo antes de que suceda lo peor!- dijo esa voz tan conocida. No dije nada, simplemente le hice caso y corrí con él, bajo su túnica, hasta la puerta.

Cuando ya estaba a salvo del agua, me destapó y comprobó que todavía tenía mis piernas humanas.

-Tranquilo, sólo me he mojado el pelo.- dije yo para calmarlo.

-¡Cómo que tranquilo! ¡Casi te conviertes en sirena en medio de el comedor, Hermione!- se calló bruscamente y yo lo miré sin poder creerlo. Había dicho mi nombre. Y había sonado tan bien en su voz.

-Tranquilo, Draco, no ha pasado nada.- dije yo, probando también a decir su nombre.

Me miró inexpresivamente y volvió a hablar:

-Retiro lo dicho; te voy a ayudar con esto.- dijo en mi oído. ¿Cuándo se había acercado?

Ese momento fue interrumpido por un alumno o, mejor dicho, alumna.

-¡Parkinson! ¿Qué coño haces?- gritó Draco. Asustado. Pansy llevaba un cubo lleno de agua dirigido por su varita con lo que supuse que sería un '_Wingardium Leviosa_'. Con un movimiento de muñeca me tiró el cubo de agua al cuerpo… Más de medio cuerpo mojado. ¡Mierda!

-Alejarte de esta asquerosa sangre sucia.-dijo con desprecio.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!-gritó Draco, y Pansy salió disparada de vuelta al comedor.

-Malfoy…-dije, sintiendo mi cuerpo cambiar. Casi me caigo de no ser porque él me agarró y me alzó en volandas.

-A los baños de prefectos.-dijo, y corrimos hacia allí.


End file.
